In a mobile communication system that includes a wireless portable Internet service, terminal authorization and authentication are performed in order to safely provide a service. Through the terminal authorization and authentication, terminal device authentication or user authentication is successfully performed, and an authorization key is generated.
In a conventional mobile communication system, a root key shared in a base station and a terminal authorized to generate the authorization key is used as an input key, a media access control (MAC) address, a base station identifier, and a predetermined string are used, and the authorization key is generated. In addition, the generated authorization key is periodically updated, and device and user re-authentication is performed between the terminal and the base station when the key is updated. When the re-authentication is performed, the terminal and the base station use wireless link resources to exchange control messages.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.